wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Terminology
Below is a glossary of some of the lexicon, slang, and colloquialisms used by the dragons of Pyrrhia and Pantala: *'Animus:' A dragon with the ability to enchant both inanimate objects and living beings. *'Aquatic:' The SeaWing tribe's underwater language, communicated through talon signals and glowing scales that are exclusive to SeaWings. *'Blazing:' A term often used to express awe or astonishment towards something. It was very commonly used by Ex-Queen Scarlet and Peril in The Dragonet Prophecy. ex- "That was blazing! I want to try that again!" *'Blood-red eggs and fireballs:' An exclamation used by Thorn. *'Bigwings:' The eldest of a group of MudWing siblings, also known as sibs; the bigwings is usually the leader of the group. *'Bright smashing suns:' An exclamation used by Thorn. * By Clearsight: Exclamatory remark used exclusively by Pantalans, similar to "good grief". ex- "By Clearsight! What's wrong with you?" * By the Hive: 'Remark used by Pantalans to signal astonishment and/or irritation. ex- '' "By the Hive! What just happened here?" *'''Camel Farts: A mild exclamation similar to dang it, darn it, etc. It is often used by Qibli, with similar expressions used by Thorn. It may be an exclusively SandWing expression. ex- "Camel farts! Why didn't that work?" *'Circle Rankings:' Circle Ranks are used by the IceWings for ranking the obedience and skill of the tribe's population. Dragons who ignore the Circles are frowned upon by the rest of the tribe and are considered outcasts. *'Clawmates:' Dragonets attending Jade Mountain Academy who share a cave, usually in groups of two or three. Similar to the term "roommates" or "classmates". *'Cleverclaws:' A saying used by Darkstalker as a sort of friendly or mild insult, possibly also used as a compliment. Similar to the terms "genius" or "smarty-pants," and usually used in a sarcastic manner. ex- "Which one of you cleverclaws did this?" *'Crocodile Spawn': An insult used by Six-Claws. *'Diamond Trial:' A trial used by the IceWings. It is a competition in which a seventh circle IceWing dragonet challenges a first circle dragonet for their position. If completed properly, one contestant will always die. *'Dragonet:' A baby dragon or a child/teen dragon up to 7 years old. *'Desert-Munchers:' An insult used to describe SandWings. *'Don't be a rotting tooth:' An insult towards a grumpy dragon. It was used by Tsunami. *'Fiddlesquids:' A SeaWing exclamation of annoyance, similar to 'fiddlesticks'. It was used by Webs. *'Fight me like a reptile: '''A taunt used by Sundew. It is similar to "Face/Fight me like a man". *'Firescales: A SkyWing born with too much fire. SkyWings with firescales involuntarily set things on fire by touch. *'''Frog-faced blob of camel spit: An insult used by Thorn. *'Frog spit and Goat tongues: '''An exclamation of frustration. It was used by Ex-Queen Scarlet. * '''Hive-Mind:' The term for when the HiveWings are under the control of Queen Wasp. * I don't care two figs: '''A statement used by Sundew. It is similar to 'I don't give two craps'. * '''Jerboa-head: An insult used by Thorn. *'Kelp Face: '''A SeaWing insult. * '''Lady:' A title used for female members of the Pantalan royalty who aren’t Queen. *'Level the wind currents:' A metaphor used by Belladonna. It is similar to "Level the playing field". *'Lizards:' An insult that compares a dragon. *'Moons-Blasted:' An exclamation of irritation with something, an equivalent to the term "blasted." ex- "That moons-blasted idiot took my scroll!" *'Moonfire and Star Vomit:' A NightWing exclamation of pain. *'Moonlickers:' An insult used by Thorn. *'On the same roll of the scroll:' A saying similar to "on the same page". It was used by Qibli. * Pain in the Tail: Similar to the phrase "pain in the neck." ex- "That moron is such a pain in the tail!" *'' ''Sand Snorter: an insult from Queen Thorn to Qibli in'' Darkness of Dragons. close to "An idiot" ex-'' "Stop being such a sand snorter!" *'Pod': A group of LeafWings. *'Queen:' The female ruler or monarch of a tribe. *'Reading Monkey: '''The Pantalan term for a scavenger. *'Sand snorter:' An insult usually used to describe SandWings. *'Scales:' Dragon currency in Pantala. *'Scavenger:' Human, referred to as scavenger by all Pyrrhian dragons. Used to be the dominant life form until the Scorching. *'Scavenger Claw:' Sword, dagger, or knife. Often long, sharp and/or curved item that belongs to a scavenger. A scavenger claw was used to kill Queen Oasis. *'Scavenger Den:' A human settlement such as a village, town, or small kingdom. *'Scavenger Paw:' The human hand. *'Sibs:' term for MudWing siblings *'The Scorching:' An event that happened over five thousand years ago, when dragons rose up, took the continent from the scavengers, the dominant Pyrrhian species, and formed kingdoms and proper tribes. *'Skyfire:' A mysterious black rock that fell out of the sky and blocks mind-reading (found and worn by Prince Turtle and Onyx). *'Sleephouse:' A tall tower of mud that MudWing troops sleep in, present in the MudWing village near the Diamond Spray Delta. *'Slime weasel': An insult used to describe someone. *'Smoke-breather:' An insult of sorts, usually used to describe a lazy or whiny dragon. It may be primarily used by non-firebreathing tribes. ex- "''Don't be a smoke-breather! Let's go!" *'Slithering over my grave:' A figure of speech dragons use to describe that something bad is going to happen. It's equivalent to the human phrase "Someone had walked over my grave". *'Snail droppings:' A SeaWing exclamation of exasperation, used by Tsunami. *'Snails-for-brains:' An insult used by Thorn. * Salamander-brain: An insult equivalent to squid-brain, associated with stupidity. *'Squid-brain:' An insult, calling someone stupid or unintelligent. It seems to be used primarily by SeaWings and is represented by three flashes of the tail-stripes in Aquatic. *'Talons and Tails:' A mild exclamation, often used in frustration. ex- "Talons and tails, he got away!" * Talons and Teeth:'' ''A mild exclamation of pity. It was used by Darkstalker. * Talons of Power Ceremony: A ceremony where royal SeaWings attend to see if they are animus. * Talons of Power (Organization): An organization of dragons (mainly SandWings) led by Vulture to restore Onyx to power. It is unlikely that they are still active. * Thank Clearsight: Remark used by HiveWings and SilkWings, similar to "Thank goodness." ex- "Thank Clearsight! She's uninjured." *'The Enclave:' A type of organization or leader system used in Possibility. *'The Orb in the Sky:' The comet or asteroid that appeared in the events of The Brightest Night. *'Three Moons:' (and multiple variations of) Exclamation of surprise or exasperation, reference to the three moons of Pyrrhia. Similar to the expression "good grief." ex- "Three moons, what is that?" *'Trolls': An insult that was used by Admiral. It is similar to the use of "jerks". *'Unsibs:' term for MudWings who join a new group of MudWing siblings when they lose too many of their sibs. *'Viper-Licking:' An insult used to describe an annoying or mean dragon. ex- "What kind of viper-licking idiot are you?" * What in the Hive: 'Remark used by Pantalans to signal astonishment, shock, and/or annoyance. Similar to the human phrase "What in the world?" ex- ''"What in the Hive did you do that for!?" *'''Wing: A large group of dragons (more than seven). * Winglet: A smaller group of dragons (seven or less).